Someone To Turn To
by Jadinne
Summary: Amy (Lita) & Chris (Jericho) get into a huge fight and when someone confides in a friend...they end up getting in between the relationship and tries to destroy it for good.
1. Someone To Turn To

Someone To Turn To (Chapter 1)  
Author's Note: I don't own any of these people. They belong to the WWF and to themselves. If for some reason, your name happens to pop up in this story, then it's merely a coincidence...so don't harass me! **Plus, I haven't written many fanfics (especially wrestling) so I dunno how this one's gonna turn out. I know it doesn't make much sense now...but it will later on. I'll have to see if everything will be explained in the final chapter.**  
  


*********************  


Amy rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, groaning. She used up all her energy just to be able to sit up. The sun was beaming in the hotel room and she banged her head on the edge of the bed, "Ugh!" She looked up slowly to find Chris Irvine (Jericho) sleeping on his bed with his boxers on and the covers on the floor. It had been a hot week in Los Angeles, temperatures up to 100 degrees. Amy finally stood up and headed into the bathroom. She tugged on her shorts to make them a little lower since it had inched its way upward through the night. She pulled her long red hair into a pony tail, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. "God! This totally reeks of-" She stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say. She stared at herself in the mirror and tilted her head sideways. "Who are you?" She asked herself, "Ugh, even I don't know."  
She swirled around as she heard someone's footsteps approaching the bathroom. "Hey there," Chris whispered. "Can I use the bathroom?" He gave a soft smile and Amy left. He also did the same washing routine that Amy did earlier and afterwards stared at himself in the mirror. "Don't fuck this up, Chris. Remember last time? This is it....don't blow this." He told himself. He made his way out the bathroom and found Amy on her bed, putting on her shoes. "You're dressed? Where are you going at this time of day?" He looked down at his watch which indicated 8:30 am. "I thought we were gonna have breakfast."  
  
"I don't have time," Amy stood up. She adjusted her tank top and glanced at Chris, "I don't really wanna have you as company today." She raised her eyebrow a little and made her way out the door. Chris flopped down on the bed, "Damn it!"  


***********************  


Chris and Jeff Hardy sat in the corner of a quiet coffee shop across the street. Chris leaned back in the booth with his elbow propped up on the table, "I dunno, Jeff. She got pissed last night. Now she doesn't want my company."  
  
"For today."  
  
"The way she said it, she probably meant forever!" Chris exclaimed. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed, "It'll work out, right? I mean, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Chris, you almost struck her last night. Your temper gets in the way so much, you never even let her get her opinions in. I wouldn't be surprised if she threw a chair at you." Jeff pointed out, he propped both his elbows on the table, "But I tell you what, I'll go talk to her and say you're sorry."   
  
"She won't take that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, "You know women. They don't like to hear apologies from other people delivering messages from the ones who are really sorry. Or worse, who aren't sorry."  
  
"So....you're not sorry?"  
  
"I am," Chris quickly added in, "But I...it's so hard to talk calmly with her. We just blow up and go at each other's throats!"  
  
"But....."  
  
"What do you mean but? There's no but....I never have 'buts'" Chris said. He took another sip of his coffee as he tried to avoid eye contact with Jeff. Jeff let out an exhale to annoy Chris. Chris glared at him, "Ok fine...there's a but. We always act like we can't stand eachother, but I do love her. I always have.....but after all this....I dunno if I can continue loving her the way I used to."  


************************  


Amy, Stacy Carter (The Kat), and Trish Stratus were in the pool downstairs of the hotel. Amy nodded slowly as she tried to listen to the advice of Trish. "You know, if I were you, I'd leave him."  
  
"I know. I mean, if he hit you once, he'll hit you again." Stacy chimed in.  
  
"You don't understand," Amy tried to convince them, "He didn't hit me. He almost did, but he ended up not to. I know his temper really sucks but I mean, it's not like he calls me trash or anything negative. He just yells....a lot."  
  
Trish was using her arms to make waves in the pool, "I didn't know Chris had a temper. Was it something you did...or what?"  
  
"I think so." Amy turned to Stacy, "And you know what it is." Stacy grew a confused look on her face and suddenly she remembered, "Oh! That! Wow, now I do understand why he's so angry!"  
  
"Ok," Trish said, "I'd like to be filled into this..."  
  
"Here's the thing. You know how Chris hates Benoit, right?" Trish nodded. "Well, a few weeks ago, Benoit told me that his wife is planning on divorcing him and he's really devastated. This all happened in the parking lot of the arena." Lita said. "Anyway, I told him that I'd be there for him blah blah blah...and I hugged him. Then Chris was on his way out and sees this and gets all angry about it."  
  
"Which also pisses her off because he got jealous all of a sudden. Plus, he can't stand Benoit....in and out of the ring." Stacy added.  
  
Lita nodded, "Right. So for the past few weeks, I've been a friend to Benoit and helping him cope with all this, which ticks Chris off even more. So...."  
  
"He loses his temper?" Trish finally got it, "Geez, that's totally understandable. But you know Amy, don't worry. It won't last forever. He still loves you, he does."  
  
"I know he does. It's just that....I don't know if I'll love him if he keeps doing this."  


***********************  
  



	2. Surprise

Some To Turn To (Chapter 2)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CHAPTER 1  
  


********************  


Chris sat on his bed, waiting impatiently for Amy to come back from wherever she went to in the morning. It was already 6 pm and he hasn't seen her for at least 10 hours. She was REALLY avoiding him, but he figured she couldn't really avoid him since they share a room. He continued to read his Sports Illustrated and sighed. A sudden knock came from the door. He looked up, hoping it would be Amy. As the door opened, it turned out to be Trish.  
  
"Hey, Chris," Trish walked towards him after shutting the door, "How ya doing?" She sat next to him on the bed and flipped her hair to one side, "I'm sorry about what's happening to you and Amy."  
  
"So I take it she's telling stories." Chris said, sounding annoyed. Trish took a breath and leaned closer to him, "Yeah, but I understand. I know that it's very hard for you to see her with Benoit...she's just trying to help him." Chris turned to face Trish but was caught by the view of her cleavage. He chuckled a little, "Don't you ever wear a sweater?" Trish looked down and found herself exposing a bit too much again, "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright." He couldn't get the image of her chest off his mind, but he continued, "I know you're trying to help, but I don't wanna discuss this now. I just wanna talk to her. Do you know where she is?"  
  
Suddenly, the door swings open and Amy walks in. She found the two on the bed and tried to fight the urge to yell at Chris, "Hello, Trish." Trish got the hint that she needed to leave so she gave Chris a seductive look, walked past Amy, and left the room. "What was she here for?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"It's always nothing with you, huh, Chris? But when it comes to me, I always have to explain everything." She stood before him with her hands on her hips.  
  
Chris put his magazine down, "Are we gonna start this again? Can't we just talk calmly?"  
  
"Calmly? That's too hard for you, Chris. Why don't I just hand you this chair and I take this other one and let's take out our frustrations to one another." She pointed to the two chairs folded up near the TV.  
  
"Look," He walked up to her with a pissed off look in his eyes, "I don't wanna fight. I wanna settle this. I don't want to yell anymore and I don't want to hear you cry at night. I don't want you not wanting me to your company."  
  
"Well, don't be such a jackass." Amy walked past him but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, Chris."  
  
"No, we're gonna talk about this."  
  
"Think about it, Chris! There's nothing to talk about! Benoit and I are friends...that's it! Why are you so jealous?!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so jealous if you weren't groping on him all the time!" Chris shouted. He knew he was gonna lose control but he couldn't hold it.  
  
Amy's fear went away and she looked him dead in the eye, "Of all the times that we've been together, I've never seen you act like this. Now, you're grabbing and attempting to hit and then you wanna just talk about it calmly? You know, I'm sick of it, Chris!"  
  
"Don't you think I'm sick of it, too?!?!" He tightened his grasp on her arm, and she didn't seem like it hurt her, "Yes, I'm jealous! But Benoit....I hate his guts! He cost me my last relationship and I don't wanna lose this one to him again! I don't my girlfriends turning out to be his wife later on!"  
  
"Who said I loved Benoit?! He's my friend! You can't get that???" She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe because of the way he looked at her, "Let go of me." There was a long silent pause between then. But the silence made it even louder. Their glares at eachother could burn their eyes and their soul, and finally he let go. he glanced down at the mark his hand made on her arm...almost like a bruise. In fact, it was turning into a bruise. Amy walked away and into the bathroom, slamming the door as loud as possible.  


********************  


"God damn it!" Chris muttered as he made his way down the hallway of the hotel floor. On his way to the elevator, he bumped into Trish, who was dressed in really short shorts and a loose WWF Attitude shirt. "Chris, where you headed off to?"  
  
"To drive off a bridge. Care to join me?" He didn't look her in the eye but he kept pressing the down button on the elevator.   
  
"No thanks. I have a lot of things in life that I don't want to leave." She fooled around with her hair clip until she finally put her hair up. "What happened, another fight?"  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't hear. Your room is right across from ours. Damn it!" He kept pressing the down button. "Wh-what are you doing walking down this hallway in that attire?"  
  
"I'm comfortable in this attire. Besides, I was gonna go get some coffee downstairs. I was hoping you would join me and not drive off a bridge." Her voice suddenly became hot. It was like a hypnotist to Chris. He turned to her and she was giving him a seductive look again. "You know Chris, I wanted to talk to you about a little....um...business."  
  
The way she had said the word turned him on. He knew it wasn't just business...it was something more. Besides, this was Trish Stratus. Obviously, the elevator wanted him to go with Trish so he agreed. When she pressed the down button, in less than 5 seconds, the doors opened and they went in.  


**********  


"Amy!!! Hello!?"  
  
Amy got up from the bed and opened the door. Surprised that she found HHH standing before her. "Hunter, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw Trish and Chris go in the elevator...and I heard some yelling a few minutes ago. Are you okay?" He had a concerned look in his eyes which made Amy become more uncomfortable. Why was he here? Of all people, she figured Benoit would come to the door. "I'm fine...but what are you-"  
  
"Sssh..." He placed a finger on her lips and slowly walked inside, "I was just wondering. I have a feeling that Chris and Trish have something going on. Do you know anything?"  
  
Amy shrugged, "All I know is that she was here earlier. But that doesn't mean anything." She tried to set a distance between them but Hunter kept getting closer. "Why are you here?'  
  
"Just to see." He was avoiding that topic. He looked around the room and found Chris's SI magazines on the bed. "So, what's the news between you?"  
  
"There's no news...why do you care?"  
  
"Are you scared of me, Amy? I don't want you to be scared of me." He started to walk towards her. She shook her head and lied, "No, I'm not scared. Just curious." Hunter's expression softened a little and Amy calmed down.   
  
"What's wrong with you guys? I thought you were a picture perfect couple." Hunter opened a magazine and scanned through the pages.  
  
"Well, we're not. We're anything but perfect. In fact, I don't even know about the couple part." She sat down across from him on her bed, "But if it's okay...I'd like to confide in you about some things."  
  
"Sure, anything." He put the magazine down and looked at her, "What's the problem?"  
  
"Everything," She nearly choked, "Chris is so jealous of Benoit. He acts like he's gonna lose me to him. It makes me so angry because I thought he was different. Then he suddenly became a little violent, more verbally....I think."  
  
Hunter nodded, "What's keeping you from leaving him?"  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "Everytime I see him, I just wanna grab my hair and pull it all out. But then again, I also wanna love him and all that mushy stuff." Hunter held her hand and she was a little shocked. But she continued, "Is he who I'm supposed to be with or what? I thought so...but I'm not sure now. I guess the word I'm looking for is confused."  
  
Hunter pulled himself closer, "Do you really love him?" No response. "Do you?" Again, no response. He placed a hand on her chin and looked into her eyes, "Amy, you don't deserve to be with someone who doesn't show their love to you. Especially when it comes to being physical..." He looked down at her arm and she nearly sobbed. She wondered why he was here but she didn't care. She knew he understood. "Amy, say something."  
  
"I...." She wanted to just die. "I don't-" Suddenly, Hunter pulled her into a kiss. At first, Amy wanted to pull away...but she hesitated. She knew this was wrong but her conscience wasn't kicking in. She gave in to Hunter as he laid her down on the bed. Why him? Why is he here? Confusion surrounded her head and she felt she was losing herself in the ecstasy going on in the bed. This was wrong. Dead wrong, and if Chris found out......  


*************  


"Trish, what are you doing?" Chris said pulling away from the blond. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm trying to kiss you! Chris, you don't need Amy....you need someone who will satisfy your needs. Someone like me." Trish said. Chris was looking her in the eye with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I get enough satisfaction from Amy, thank you very much." Chris started to get up but Trish grabbed his arm, "You know you want me. You want this!" She pointed to her chest, "You were eyeing it earlier..."  
  
"Yeah, because it was just out there! Trish, I can't believe you....Amy's supposed to be your friend. I can't believe you were trying to make me sleep with you. God, you disgust me." He walked away and into the elevator. Trish grinned evilly and took one last sip of her coffee. As she watched Jericho step inside the elevator, she giggled, "Surprise."  


***********  


  
  



End file.
